The Eyes
by Kim Latte
Summary: Kyungsoo jatuh hati kepada pria bermata kelam, namun pria bermata kelam itu mengapa sangat brengsek kepadanya! Kaisoo or Chansoo? GS!


Title : The Eyes

Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin

.

.

.

Pukul delapan tepat.

Kilap lampu menerpa wajahnya, alunan musik dengan ritme cepat mengisi seluruh sudut ruangan. Merasa terganggu, seorang wanita bangkit meninggalkan tempat itu begitu saja . Do Kyungsoo, wanita itu bernafas panjang. Berusaha menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Entah mengapa udara ditempatnya tadi membuatnya mual hingga ia jengah untuk berlama-lama disana.

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya, dengan perlahan ia mendekati sebuah bangunan di sebelah tenggara dari tempatnya tadi. Ia membuka pintu, menimbulkan suara lonceng terdengar. Tidak beberapa lama seorang pelayan menghampirinya.

"Selamat malam, apa anda telah melakukan reservasi?". Pelayan itu tersenyum ramah kepadanya. Melihat Kyungsoo yang menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, membuat Choi Yougjae-nama yang tertera pada name tag yang di pakai gadis yang sedang mengajaknya bicara-segera membungkuk meminta maaf karena malam ini semua meja telah terisi penuh.

"Apa anda tidak keberatan untuk duduk dimeja bar?".

Setelah menerima persetujuan, Youngjae segera mengantar Kyungsoo. Sesudah memastikan Kyungsoo duduk ditempatnya, gadis itu kembali ketempatnya semula.

Kyungsoo mengamati ruangan tempatnya berada. Terasa berbeda. Dari awal Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya masuk semua terasa tidak sama. Di tempat sebelumnya ia mendengar musik yang begitu memekakkan dan seratus persen membuat gairah orang-orang yang berada didalam terbakar ditambah dengan beer hingga tarian erotis dadakan karena kemabukkan yang parah. Namun ditempatnya sekarang, musik klasik memenuhi indra pendengarannya dan aroma wine menggelitik indra penciumannya.

"Apa yang ingin kau pesan?".

Kyungsoo menatap bartender yang berada dihadapannya. Dia tampan. Senyum hangat menghiasi wajahnya, mata sipit dengan tahi lalat di atas kelopak matanya memancarkan daya tariknya.

"Sesuatu yang tidak memabukkan, Jaebum-shi". Kyungsoo membaca nama yang tertera di sudut pakaian yang di kenakan Jaebum sebelum menyerukan pesanannya.

"Kau bisa memanggilku JB, baiklah satu mojito untukmu. Keberatan?".

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengiyakan, setelah pesanannya tersedia Kyungsoo meminumnya perlahan.

"Dari yang aku lihat, sepertinya kau bukan tipikal wanita yang mudah mabuk. Kau benar-benar tidak menginginkan segelas wine atau apapun yang lain?".

"Aku hanya ingin mengamankan perutku, sebelum kemari aku sudah menghabiskan tiga gelas beer".

"Tiga gelas beer? Aku sudah mabuk ketika menghabiskan gelas kedua, kau peminum handal".

Kyungsoo tersenyum sesaat pada Jaebum sebelum kembali menikmati mojitonya. Sesaat ini menatap ponselnya yang masih saja dalam keadaan gelap, menandakan tidak adanya pesan atau panggilan yang masuk. Merasa jenuh, Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya. Ia menatap seseorang yang berada tiga kursi disebelah kanannya. Pria itu meminum wine dalam satu kali tenggakan. Dari sisi yang Kyungsoo liat, raut pria itu begitu dingin. Tuxedo hitam yang ia kenakan terasa begitu pas pada tubuh tengapnya. Rambut merah gelapnya yang menyolok entah mengapa membuatnya begitu... Menawan.

"Kau tertarik padanya?".

Suara Jaebum menyeruak, mengalihkan Kyungsoo dari sosok pria disebelahnya. Jaebum terus mengamati Kyungsoo menunggu jawaban atas pertanyaan yang diajukan kepadanya.

"Tidak, aku tidak tertarik padanya".

Sebuah tawa kecil terdengar, Jaebum menatap Kyungsoo sesaat. "Aku yakin dalam dua jam kata-kata itu akan lenyap walau menepis kau sudah jatuh pada pesonanya".

Kyungsoo mengacuhkan perkataan Jaebum dan kembali menatap pria disebelahnya namun sesutu terjadi dan itu membuatnya terkesikap. Manik coklatnya menatap manik mata Kyungsoo dalam. Pancarannya begitu dingin juga tajam mengisyarakatkan sang kelam yang berhasil memakan fajar.

"Jaebum, kau bisa menghabiskan sisa wine yang aku pesan".

Pria itu berkata sebelum bangkit dari duduknya. Demi sensasi menggelitik yang dirasakan Kyungsoo, suara berat milik pria itu begitu memacu hingga membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang.

Pria itu melangkah melewati Kyungsoo, namun tak lama pria itu berhenti kemudian memundurkan langkahnya dan memutar kursi yang digunakan Kyungsoo untuk duduk. Persetan dengan kikikan Jaebum yang tertahan, Kyungsoo merasa pria ini membawanya ke dimensi lain yang membuatnya terdiam. Membuatnya terpesona dan... Tak berdaya.

Pria itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyungsoo dengan sengaja berucap dengan nafas pelan pada telinga Kyungsoo membuat wanita itu mengepalkan tangannya menikmati sensasi aneh yang baru pertama kali ia terima.

"Berhenti menatapku atau kau akan terbuai tidak berdaya dalam genggamanku".

 _Shit!_

Kyungsoo menyumpahi pria itu saat senyum meremehkan ia keluarkan. Kyungsoo langsung bangkit dari duduknya saat satu ciuman ia terima dari pria itu begitu saja.

"KAU GILA!".

Tawa pria itu terdengar, entah mengapa keindahan yang Kyungsoo rasakan diawal tadi menjadi begitu memuakkan ketika suara itu melintasi indra pendengarannya.

"Itu adalah salam perkenalanku, senang bertemu denganmu".

Saat Pria itu akan berjalan mendekati pintu keluar, suara Jaebum menghentikannya "Kau melupakan kunci mobilmu Chanyeol". Jaebum melemparkan kunci itu kearah Chanyeol dengan sigap pria itu menerimanya. Sebelum benar-benar melangkahkan kaki keluar, Chanyeol mengamati Kyungsoo yang masih menatapnya tajam.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa begitu saja ia terpesona dengan pria yang baru dilihatnya. Dan sialnya lagi lelaki itu begitu brengsek hingga membuat Kyungsoo muak.

Saat Kyungsoo menghabiskan minumannya, dering ponselnya membuat Kyungsoo kembali mengeluarkan sumpah serapah.

"Aku sudah menunggu selama dua jam, bodoh!".

Disebrang sana permohonan maaf juga tawa yang dipaksakan terdengar dan itu sekali lagi membuat Kyungsoo mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tunggu kau di 'LaMena', sepuluh menit lagi kau tidak juga kemarin kontrak kita batal".

Kyungsoo mengedus kesal setelah menutup panggilan masuk tadi. Persetan! Ia akan membayar semua kerugian bila sampai sepuluh menit kedepan rekan bisnis yang juga sahabatnya tidak kunjung datang.

Kyungsoo sudah cukup sabar membiarkan sahabatnya-Luhan- bermesraan bahkan bercumbu di klub malam yang begitu memuakkan itu. Ayolah, sudah dua jam berlalu mereka saling menyentuh apakah waktu selama itu masih belum memuaskan mereka. Yang benar saja!

"Masih memikirkan Chanyeol?".

 _Apalagi ini!_

Jaebum menatap Kyungsoo geli. Lelaki itu tahu dengan pasti bahwa kata 'tertarik' sudah lenyap ketika satu ciuman Kyungsoo terima.

"Sepertinya aku memikirkanmu".

Suara tawa Jaebum terdengar, saking kerasnya suara itu, Youngjae yang melintasi mereka berhenti dan menatap Jaebum dan Kyungsoo bergantian.

"Youngjae-ya kemari".

Youngjae yang berdiri tak jauh mendekati Jaebum. Mata gadis itu terbelalak ketika Jaebum mencium pipi gadis itu cepat.

"Maaf nona, kau harus seimut dirinya bila kau ingin bersamaku".

Youngjae tersenyum kecil kepada Kyungsoo menyikapi sikap Jaebum yang begitu menyebalkan, ada satu cubitan yang Youngjae berikan pada Jaebum sebelum wanita itu kembali pada perkerjaannya.

"Aku minta maaf, Kyungsoo".

Tiga menit setelahnya, Luhan datang dengan rambut berantakan dan Sehun ada di belakangnya. Lelaki itu pun sama berantakannya dengan Luhan.

"Kau tidak hanya berciuman, bukan?".

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya, ia akan habis bila jujur telah melakukan berbagai macam hingga membuat sahabatnya ini menunggu begitu lama.

"Jangan memarahinya, aku yang mengajak Luhan untuk melakukannya".

Kyungsoo mengedus malas. Segera ia mengeluarkan berkas dari tasnya setelah itu meminta Luhan untuk menandatanganinya. Kalau bukan karena deadline yang dimajukan oleh sang bos, Kyungsoo pasti enggan untuk menemui Luhan bila sedang bersama Sehun.

"Aku pulang".

Kyungsoo berkata acuh setelah meyelesaikan kontrak kerja perusahaannya.

"Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, aku peringatkan sekali lagi kau bermain di apartemenku kalian berdua akan aku penggal".

Kyungsoo berucap sebelum meninggalkan Luhan dan Sehun, ketika Kyungsoo berada diambang pintu suara Jaebum menegurnya. "Nona, percaya padaku. Aku yakin bahwa Chanyeol tertarik padamu".

.

.

.

Kyungsoo kelaparan. Wanita itu sangat lapar sampai akhirnya ia mengambil kunci mobilnya padahal jam sudah menunjukan pukul dua dini hari. Malam panjangnya belum juga berakhir padahal beberapa jam yang lalu ia sudah diremehkan dan dilecehkan oleh pria yang baru di temuinya.

Myundong street. Kyungsoo menghentikan mobilnya disana, melalui aplikasi pada ponselnya Kyungsoo mengetahui bahwa sebuah kedai ramen masih buka dijalanan itu. Kyungsoo menghentikan langkah saat disampingnya tersedia beberapa jajanan. Kyungsoo mengambil beberapa fish cake dan melahapnya perlahan.

Suara riuh tidak jauh terdengar beberapa meter dari tempat Kyungsoo berada. Bibi penjual fish cake berkata pada Kyungsoo bahwa suara riuh itu berasal dari kumpulan orang-orang yang sedang melakukan akrobatik dengan sepeda mereka. Setelah membayar makanan yang telah ia makan, Kyungsoo mendekati suara itu.

Secara bergantian orang-orang memperlihatkan skill mereka, bukan hanya sepeda, sketboard pun menjadi media bagi mereka untuk melakukan aktivitasnya. Kyungsoo yang begitu terkesima tidak melihat sebuah sepeda berjalan kearahnya.

"Ya! Menyingkirlah dari sana!".

Belum sempat Kyungsoo mencerna, sepeda dengan kecepatan kencang itu sudah menabrak kaki Kyungsoo hingga membuat wanita itu terjatuh.

"Kau baik-baik saja?".

Kyungsoo mendongkakan wajahnya dan lihatnya seorang dengan wajah cemas.

"Kau bisa lihat bagaimana keadaanku".

Wajah itu menjadi pucat ketika dilihat adanya darah yang mengalir dari kaki Kyungsoo.

"Jeno-ya kau baik-baik saja?".

Kyungsoo terdiam, matanya menatap lurus seseorang yang kini berdiri tepat dibelakang Jeno yang Kyungsoo yakini nama dari orang yang menabraknya tadi.

"Kau baik-baik saja?".

Manik itu menatap mata Kyungsoo dalam. Kyungsoo terdiam, ia menahan nafasnya. Suara berat yang dikeluarkan oleh pemilik suara itu membuat tangannya mengepal. Ia butuh kekuatan agar ia tidak terbuai dalam fantasi yang tercipta dari suara serta tatapan mata lekat. Pemilik suara itu mendekat hingga wajahnya tidak sampai sejengkal dari wajah Kyungsoo. Manik matanya menatap mata Kyungsoo dalam, begitu kelam bagai kelabu yang selalu menang mengalahkan mentari saat malam. Tapi kelam itu begitu mempesoa hingga Kyungsoo begitu menikmati pemilik mata kelam itu dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

"Jongin hyung, aku melukainya".

Suara Jeno terdengar lirih, seseorang yang dipanggilnya Jongin tadi memalingkan wajah singkat untuk melihat Jeno sebelum fokus pada Kyungsoo lagi.

"Kau terluka".

Kyungso menatap lelaki bernama Jongin itu lekat. Badan tegap, rambut coklat tua serta paras tegasnya begitu mimikat ketika cahaya lampu jalanan menyinarinya.

Jongin melinting kemeja panjangnya sebelum melihat luka pada lutut Kyungsoo. Pria itu menatap mata juga lutut Kyungsoo bergantian sebelum akhirnya ia merendahkan wajahnya kearah luka Kyungsoo dan menjilat luka beberapa saat.

Kyungsoo bergeming, ia mencerna mengenai apa yang dialaminya barusan. Ketika Kyungsoo benar-benar membatu tawa milik Jeno menggelegar membuat Kyungsoo tersadar dengan ribuan tanya mengenai tawa yang dikeluarkan Jeno.

"Baiklah hyung aku mengaku kalah. Tidak ada gadis yang mampu menolak pesonamu. Kau memenangkan taruhan ini".

Jongin berdiri, pria itu tersenyum puas kearah Jeno sambil sesekali menatap Kyungsoo yang masih belum mengerti dengan situasi yang dialaminya.

"Kau ingin itu terus berlanjut?".

"Apa maksudmu?".

Kyungsoo bangkit kemudian menatap Jongin tak mengerti.

"Kau menikmati sentuhanku tadi bukan, kalau kau ingin aku bisa memberikanmu sentuhan lebih menakjubkan dari itu".

 _Sialan!_

Gelegar tawa milik Jongin dan Jeno semakin terdengar, tidak lama Jeno meleparkan sebuah kunci mobil pada Jongin.

"Hyung bisa mengambil sketboard di jok belakang mobilku sebagai bayaran dari taruhan ini". Jeno berucap kemudian memutar stang sepedanya lalu meninggal Kyungsoo bersama Jongin.

Jongin meyunggingkan senyum meremehkannya sebelum kembali mensejajarkan posisinya dihadapan Kyungsoo.

"Nona manis sepertinya aku tidak melukaimu terlalu parah". Jongin menatap luka pada lutut kanan Kyungsoo. "Sebagai permohonan maafku, bagaimana kalau kita merealisasikan tentang sentuhan menakjubkan itu?".

Mata Kyungsoo membulat. Sialan! Bagaimana bisa lelaki dihadapannya ini begitu memuakkan. Saat Kyungsoo termenung dalam pikirannya satu ciuman Jongin curi dari bibir Kyungsoo dan itu membuat satu tamparan mendarat dipipi Jongin.

 _Brengsek!_

Jongin tertawa sebelum meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang menatapnya murka, sebelum menghilang diantara pekatnya malam Jongin memberikan tatapan menggoda pada Kyungsoo hingga wanita itu mendidih dibuatnya.

.

.

.

"Byun Baek".

Teriakan keras milik Kyungsoo dihalaman rumah Baekhyun membuat wanita itu menyumpahi sahabatnya dengan perkata keji. Ayolah, ini masih pukul empat dini hari dan beraninya sahabatnya-Kyungsoo-berteriak menganggu tidur lelapnya bersama Kris dikamar.

Teriakkan dan bunyi ketukan di menit kelima mengakhiri omelan Baekhyun pagi ini karena Kyungsoo sudah memasuki rumahnya.

"Kau gila, Kyungsoo. Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk bertamu, kau mengusikku juga suamiku".

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas saat Kyungsoo tidak mendengarkannya dan memilih duduk diatas sofa.

Kyungsoo murka! Baekhyun bisa melihat itu dari tatapan Kyungsoo saat pertama kali melihatnya.

"Kau terluka Kyungsoo". Ucap Baekhyun khawatir ketika mendapati aliran darah pada lutut kanan Kyungsoo.

"Aku baik-baik saja".

"Jidatmu baik-baik saja, lihat goresan lukamu cukup dalam". Baekhyun segera mengambil kotak p3k, wanita itu sedikit bersyukur kamarnya berada dilantai atas menjadikan kegaduhan ini tidak terdengar oleh Kris.

"Kau kenapa, Kyungsoo".

Baekhyun bertanya karena sudah lebih dari sepuluh menit setelah Baekhyun mengobati luka Kyungsoo, wanita itu tidak mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Aku tidak akan lagi tertarik dengan pesona pria bermata kelam".

Kyungsoo melipat kedua tangannya. Ini begitu memuakkan. Bagaimana bisa tidak kurang dari dua belas jam wanita itu menjadi permainan bagi dua pemuda bermata kelam. Chanyeol dan Jongin.

Baekhyun yang tidak mengerti akan maksud Kyungsoo hanya menatap sahabatnya itu dengan bingung. Namun satu kalimat yang diucapkan Kyungsoo membuatnya penasaran. Kyungsoo tertarik dengan seorang pria. Untuk pertama kalinya sahabatnya itu tertarik mengenai pria dibanding pekerjaan juga biasa!

.

.

.

Tbc.

.

.

Latte balik dengan ff baru yang absrud ini. Makasih banyak sama yang sudah bersedia membaca ff inii. Ditinggu kritik dan sarannya yaa. Untuk yang nunggu ff where did you sleep wdyln (walau mungkin gak ada #ngarep) mohon maaf aku lagi blank mau gimana, sepertinya aku sudah membuat kyungsoo terlalu jahat dan egois wkwk namun secepatnya pasti bakal update. Kalau ada yang mau kasih ide buat ff ini atau wdyln, aku terima banget. Untuk ketersedian waktunya terimakasih sekali lagiii 😁😁


End file.
